The Devil's Child
by Safearia
Summary: Harry survived Voldemorts clutches, after his Mom gave her life and sold his soul to the Devil
1. The beginning

Just read it

Disclaimer: Own nothing… yet

"NO PLEASE, leave Harry take me instead!" Lily begged through her tears.

"Stand aside foolish girl." Voldemort pushed her out of the way and shot a killing curse at Harry which automatically killed him. Voldemort then Disparate (the thing where they disappear).

Lily held her dead son pleading over and over again "Harry, please don't be dead, please, I'll do anything.

Around the fifth time she said that an old man appeared and said "Anything?"

She turned around faster then ever before expecting a death eater to be there and waiting to kill her. Instead and old man around 50 appeared with a cane that had flames on the bottom, which she hadn't noticed.

"Anything." she confirmed.

"Well if you insist." And with a snap of his finger Lily Potter died, and Harry Potter began to breathe again. The strange man picked Harry up and drew the Devil's sign on his forehead… A lightening Bolt scar…Then put Harry back into the crib and said "Goodnight dark one, your time will come when you are of need to my master."

And with that he disappeared.


	2. Red Flag

A/N Sorry for the short beginning, I'll try to make up for it here

Growing Up:

I never was normal, I knew that much. I was always easy for me to make the impossible happen, changing items to my will would be one of these things. I remember once I turned a table into a dog at Aunt Petunia's cousins wedding as something to do. Never liked weddings always so boring.

I've lived with my Aunt and Uncle and they're son and my cousin "Dudley" which use to constantly pick on me up to the time when I was 4 and took charge, after all his name does suggest that he will be the "Dud" of the family. (He's treated with fear).

At night, I do not dream nor do I require sleep. Zephyr- A demon who's been training me since birth so when my time comes I'll be certain to handle the task Lucifer (The Devil) has given me- would mostly visit during the night and teach me.

Once I showed him my unusual powers:

"That's amazing," no wonder the devil did a deed so hard to do Zephyr didn't add "You'll be a great warrior when your time comes." He replied excitedly.

Hogwarts?

"Yer a wizard 'Arry" Hagrid the big gruffly man said. He was like a giant to Harry but had the aura that reminds you of a friendly giant.

"Magic doesn't exist" I replied simply. Even if this man was telling the truth, I wasn't going to subject myself to believing a Stanger automatically. I'm not stupid. And there might be people at this "Hogwarts" place that want to use me for their own benefit. Zephyr warned me about them.

"'Course it is, 'ere I'll show ya." Hagrid pulled out an umbrella pointed at the fireplace and said "Augunmentum" and fire burst out from the umbrella into the fireplace.

"Whoa." Was all I could choke out.

"Yeah supposed you might've said dat" Hagrid said (ok I really can't type how he talks so I'm just gonna type his parts normal now… yeah).

After a few minutes of silence Hagrid looked at me and asked "So you wanna go to Hogwarts?"

"HELL YES" I shouted out, he looked at me surprised by something, eh whatever.

"Alright let's go, you gotta meet Dumbledore first though. Don't worry everyone has to just to make sure your not trouble." He laughed at the fear clearly showing in Harry's eyes at the last comment.

Once we boarded the boat and he explained that I was famous I asked "But why am I famous for doing something no one-including me- knows how I did it?"

"Your history Harry, you've got to live with it, I think you should really ask Dumbledore he usually knows about this kinda stuff." Hagrid replied.

"I suppose." Was the last that was said before we flooed to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry.

"Here Harry follow McGonagall, she'll show ya where Dumbledore's office is." He pointed to an old lady with a bun in her hair at her desk in an empty classroom apparently doing work of some sort.

I knocked uncertainly on the door after Hagrid left, she gazed up bitterly but when her eyes landed on me there was a slight friendly smile playing along her cheeks.

"You must be Harry, I'm Professor McGonagall. I assume Hagrid has already filled you in?" She asked, saying _Professor _with unbelievable liking visible. I nodded unsure of what to say to these people, they seem to be treating me as if I am unable to understand the simplistic structure of their school. Though I probably deserve it, asking so many questions to Hagrid and all.

"Good follow me and so you can meet Headmaster Dumbledore." She also said his name with a faint smile, so easy to read.

"That'd be nice." I said under her expecting gaze.

CLIFFIE


End file.
